Teddy Bear!
by edward6234
Summary: "There's nothing to fear so just go to bed." … Just a little story idea I got after coming up with this poem I wrote. Its not great but I like it so maybe you will to, lol.


Teddy Bear!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters!

Summery: "There's nothing to fear so just go to bed." … Just a little story idea I got after coming up with this poem I wrote. Its not great but I like it so maybe you will to, lol.

A/N: I was helping a friend of my get ideas for his English homework and just started typing, this poem is what I came up with and from there I got this idea for a story to go with it. My friend dropped his class before he had to turn in the assignment but said he would still finish it anyway lol. I don't know if he did or not but I'm going to post my story regardless. Enjoy!

Teddy Bear! By: Jamie Bobst  
November. 11/14/2010 at 2:24am

I love my teddy bear, he's such a treat.  
He holds me close and cuddles real tight.  
He may not be fierce but really quite sweet.  
I spend my time thinking at night,  
What fun we have had and what tears lie ahead.  
There's nothing to fear so just go to bed.

My teddy bear doesn't have fur or even a button nose.  
My teddy bear doesn't have a fuzzy tail and isn't very old.  
My teddy bear is sometimes hard to keep close,  
But my teddy bear is still fun to hold.

I love my teddy bear, he's such a treat.  
He holds me close and cuddles real tight.  
He may not be fierce but really quite sweet.  
I spend my time thinking at night,  
What fun we have had and what tears lie ahead.  
There's nothing to fear so just go to bed.

The time may come when love isn't enough.  
There comes a time to just say goodbye.  
Its hard to move on, I know it can be tough.  
The tears will come and go but still the time will fly.

My teddy bear doesn't have fur or even a button nose.  
My teddy bear doesn't have a fuzzy tail and isn't very old.  
My teddy bear is sometimes hard to keep close,  
But my teddy bear is still fun to hold.

I love my teddy bear, he's such a treat.  
He holds me close and cuddles real tight.  
He may not be fierce but really quite sweet.  
I spend my time thinking at night,  
What fun we have had and what tears lie ahead.  
There's nothing to fear so just go to bed.

Bella's POV.

I sat there reading the text before me over and over again. It looked so strange and didn't quite make sense but as I kept reading, I couldn't figure out why those words seemed to fill my heart. I felt something very strong reading this poem and I wasn't sure what it was or why I felt whatever it was that I was feeling. Something in these words was getting to me for whatever reason and I felt the single tear slowly streaming down my cheek, around my nose, down the corner of my lip and collect at the tip of my chin. It was quickly followed by a few of its friends and then the river started to over flow from my eyes. I didn't understand why I was crying or if it was sadness or happiness that caused the tears in the first place. I just sat there reading the poem again and again, tears running down the right side of my face and puddles forming on my arm and the bed below me. Nothing seemed to make sense and nothing else mattered but the simple yet seemingly powerful words before me. I didn't want to cry, not with out know why I was in the first place, but I couldn't stop.

"Bella?" Edward called but in my dazed state he sounded far away.

I didn't respond, I didn't even remove my eyes from the page before me as the tears fell and I continued to read. I probably had them plastered to my memory at this point but still I never looked away. I couldn't and for some reason it didn't matter when I felt cold strong arms suddenly wrapped around me and lift me into his lap as he held me close to his chest. Still I couldn't take me eyes or mind off the words and the hidden meaning my mind wasn't willing to share. I knew something was there but I couldn't seem to find it.

"Bella? … Bella, please. Tell me what's wrong? Please don't cry! Bella! … Bella? Its okay. Whatever it is… Bella?" Edward's hopeless but still musical voice slowly started to fill my ears as the poem still filled my mind.

"N, n nothing, … I don't know. … I, I, … I'm ok." I was stuttering through my tears and hazy mind.

My words didn't seem to convince him or maybe it was my voice cracking and stuttering but he didn't relax and in fact he held me tighter as his entire body seemed to tense with every passing second. I could feel his body shifting as he moved trying to get me to look up at him, his firm hand pressed his long slender fingers around the curve of my cheek and gently pulled. I still couldn't look away from the words and yet I couldn't deny turning towards this beautiful creature that was asking me to look up at him. I allowed my head to turn slightly to the side but my eyes stayed glued to the page as my eyes continued to read over and over again. Still I couldn't tell what I was feeling however strong it was.

"What is this?" Edward asked and from the corner of my blurry eyes I saw his hand reach out to take the poem from my hands.

"**NO**!… Don't do that!" I yelled and pulled my hands into my chest tightly, protectively as if I was holds the worlds most prized treasure and for me, I was.

In the same second I saw his hand freeze and his body tensed again and I was fleeing from his lap, off the bed and running into the corner of my room. I crashed into the wall with a strange thudding sound and collapsed to the floor, sliding with my back pressed into the corner of the walls. I still held the paper tight to my chest and my eyes instantly traveled down to my lap to begin to read just were I had left off. I didn't think much about my reaction at the time but as I continued to read somewhere in the back of my mind knew I had slightly over reacted, even if I couldn't be bothered to care right now. _I still knew_. … I could feel Edward's eyes glued to me, watching as I just sat there reading and reading. The tears came back and still the reason eluded me. It didn't seem to matter much either. Edward wouldn't understand, _hell _I don't understand but I just can't stop reading this silly poem and I _**couldn't **_let him take it from me. I just couldn't do that!

"Bella?…" He asked and sounded a lot closer then I thought he'd be. "Bella I won't take whatever that is. Just tell me what is making you cry."

I felt his hand gingerly placed on top of my right knee as I pulled them closer to my chest and curled around the paper that I never removed my eyes from. His hand was slowly making tiny, calming circles over my pajama bottoms. The feeling was calming and I slightly relaxed realizing Edward would never take such a precious treasure from me without my consent. He would never take anything that I wasn't willing to give.

"It's mine!" I whispered into the suddenly quiet room, the only sounds seemed to come from my heavy breathing and shaky words.

"Ok Love, it's yours but what is it and why are you crying? Bella I won't try to take the paper but please, what is bothering you? Please Bella tell me if something is wrong so I can help?" Edward's questions sounded like little pleas and I desperately wished I had better answer to give to him, but as the case would be, I had none.

"Nothing to tell. … I don't know why. It is mine!" My eyes never left the page but my hands tightened around the edges slightly.

He was moving again, I could feel him moving his hand from my knee and his body shifting around as he moved to sit beside me in my tiny corner of the floor. Edward's movements were slow and steady allowing my to know what he was doing as if he was trying not to startle me again. Probably afraid I'd run as I had when he was trying to take my new found gem. Edward was sitting beside me and gently running his hand through my hair, which was most likely in a mess of tangles. Even slower then before his hand moved along the side of my face to tenderly wipe away the trail of tears as the last one rolled off the edge of my eyes. His other hand had started running soft, soothing circles along my skin again. I was relaxing.

"It is yours. Please don't cry." He pleaded with me. Edward's whispered breath was close to my ear as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

I couldn't think straight anymore and my hands had tightened around the page, rolling it in my grip. If he continued his actions Edward could get me to do almost everything and yet he'd never ask for anything from me. Sometimes I believed he knew exactly what power he had over me and that it was all a trick to get me to give in but that thought never lasts too long when he holds me close and the world is all but disappeared around us. I don't exactly remember much from that point on, however I did understand that I was back in Edward's lap cuddled tightly to his firm and muscular chest, his hand still rubbing gentle circles on my skin, the poem discarded on the floor beside us, our lips dancing in a fiery passion, and my mind still repeating those words over and over again as Edward tried desperately to make me forget them. It was almost working for him to but the words had been memorized and put on permanent repeat. But there was no need to point that out to him just yet, after all who would ever want to stop _this_?

Edward's POV

I had no idea what was going on, no idea what was wrong. One Second Bella was cling to this paper for dear life and then the next she was attacking me, well not that I'm complaining about it but, its just strange and very confusing. Bella never ceases to keep me on my toes. She always finds a way to make not being able to read her mind just that much more frustrating. However I couldn't wish for anything more in this moment then to never have to leave her warm, soft lips but as she does still need to breath my cold, hard lips will settle for the equally luscious skin along her neck. My mind was working in over drive even for a vampire, as it normally does when around my Bella, and as wonderful as this all feels I was still trying to figure out what had upset her in the first place. Before she suddenly dropped the seemingly important paper I was able to read just a glimpse of what it said. There was a lot about teddy bears but one part really caught my eye and it said: "_The time may come when love isn't enough. There comes a time to just say goodbye. Its hard to move on, I know it can be tough. The tears will come and go but still the time will fly_." I don't know anything else but I'm pretty sure I found the source of her tears. I'm going to have to fix this!

"Bella. …" I was whispering against her lips as I pulled back to talk. "I don't want you to be upset Love. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

"What?" Bella asked blinking her eyes in confusion.

"I'm not going to leave Bella, I'm here to stay until you say otherwise. There is not going to be another goodbye. I promise." I wish I could make her see, make it so she'd understand how much it hurt for us to be apart.

"Edward… What are you talking about? I know you aren't g…" Bella froze mid sentence and her deep, chocolate eyes grew wide for a moment before she calmed down and smiled sweetly up at me. "So that's what it was."

I waited, and continued to wait. I thought for sure she would finish and explain what on earth she could be talking about or at the very least why she had been crying just moments before… but no, all she was doing now was looking up at me practically glowing with joy. Not that I'm complaining that she's happy again, of course I would never do that but I am sitting here confused and stressing out more than I ever have in my entire existents. First she was crying just from reading this paper, then acting weird when she scrabbled awkwardly into this corner clinging to said paper as if life depended on it, she continued reading and crying, and now _EVERYTHING is ok again_? I didn't understand any of it and yet I couldn't help the slight smile that spread across my face as I watched her beautiful smile shine a light again on my world. But even with her smiling I still had no idea what had just happened or what it was that 'it' was? So I waited and I'm still waiting as Bella slowly collects her thoughts from her happy little daze. If she didn't come back to reality anytime soon I swear I would loose my mind. _WHY CAN'T I HEAR HER THOUGHTS… __**JUST ONCE**_?

"Bella?" I couldn't take this waiting any more.

It seemed to work just slightly as her eyes started to refocus on me, at this sight I slowly began to relax just a little before I froze completely.

"I LOVE MY TEDDY BEAR!" Bella exclaimed happily before she gasped running her eyes around the floor before finding and grabbing that paper again, then she held the wrinkled page tightly in her embrace as close to her heart as she could.

Again I was stunned, frozen not just by her words but by her strange actions as well. Bella was acting … odd and I didn't know what to make of any of this. Was she sick… had she hit her head recently… should I be more worried about her actions or the words themselves? _Teddy Bear_?

"I'm sure you do, Love. … Now tell me, What does your teddy bear have to do with that paper?" I tried not to move too quickly as I went to sit close to Bella and gently pull her into my lap so I could hold her and she couldn't run from me again, I'm sure my unbeating heart couldn't handle it twice.

"Oh, You're so silly, Edward!" Bella giggled. "Don't you know? You are …" But Bella was cut off by a certain Grizzly sized interruption rushing in and stealing her from my hold.

For the love of all that is holly! … Emmett was going to pay for all the times that he has stolen my reason for existing right from me and why is it always when she is about to say something? _Something important at that_!

"GIVE HER BACK EMMETT!" I yelled jumping to my feet at the same time Emmett exclaimed "Did someone call for their Teddy bear?" and then he had the nerve to wink at her.

Emmett would pay! Nothing more would cross my mind other than my thoughts and concerns about Bella. I would fix whatever problem Bella had and make sure she was and stays perfectly happy then I would make Emmett suffer. How or when that would happen I have no idea but I would, SOON!

"Oh and you think I was talking about _you_?" Bella said sweetly as she smirked and giggled at Emmett's antics, _Well how was I supposed to stay mad at him when she seemed so happy right now?_

"OF COURSE IT WAS _**ME**_! Who else could possibly be compared to a grizzle bear but me?" Emmett joked as I wish we never pointed out that comparison to him.

"But Emmett, I didn't say grizzly bear… I said teddy bear and I didn't just say any teddy bear… I said _MY _teddy bear!" Bella giggled again

"So… You don't love me Bella? WELL now I'm hurt Sis!" Emmett said with just a little too much dramatics for the situation at hand.

I watched in complete bewilderment as Emmett's smug smile slipped from his face, changing into a wide-eyed horror struck grimace. He was clearly faking it but Bella's giggles faded almost as quickly as they came. He was tricking her, making her feel guilty and taking away her happiness which had been so short lived after her tears finally stopped. **Emmett would pay**! Emmett would regret ever barging into this room and ruining the sudden happiness that Bella had found. However crazy, I knew I was over reacting but in this moment I couldn't find it in myself to care. She was just about to explain, she was happy and she was in my arms and NOW she is speechless, _sad _and in _HIS arms_! Emmett was going to loose this game he was playing.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled as I rushed over and grabbed Bella out of his arms and back into mine, then fleeing back to the bed, locking my arms around her protectively; where she was not going to leave my arms the rest of the night, possibility longer. Probably longer. … Defiantly longer. Much longer. She. Is. Not. Leaving. My. Arms. EVER. Again.

"Chill out Bro, I was only playing. There was no need to rip my arms off!" Emmett teased as he rubbed his arms, faking injury.

"I … I didn't mean to. … I, I'm so" Bella was clinging to me as she tried to stutter through what I can guess to be an unnecessary apology to the suddenly smug idiot in front of us.

"Shhh. Bella, you don't have to say anything. Emmett is just being a jerk Love." I glared at him as I gently rocked the tiny loving angel in my arms. "Emmett is the one that should be sorry and if he knows what is good for him then he will. NOW!"

"Oh, come on!" Emmett throw his arms into the air and then sighed heavily, watching my death glare change murderous, as they fell back down. "FINE! … Ok I'm so very sorry Bella. I shouldn't have tried to trick you or make you feel upset over nothing. I knew it was a joke and nothing more. Besides I know how you feel about me" He ended with a wide grin and winked at Bella, Emmett would never learn.

I held Bella in my arms as I sat with her in my lap on the bed. I was hoping that I could somehow calm down now that she was back with me but having her shaking her head and crying into my chest was almost as painful as not having her here. _Almost_. I tried to calm her down, knowing that if she was calm them I could calm down… but not until she was ok again. I continued to rub calming circles on her back, whispering gently reassurances in her ear, rocking us slightly, and on occasions I would press my lips to random places, that I could reach in this position, on her soft and delicate skin and silky hair. She continued to cry as tears were staining the front of mine shirt, _not that it was the stains that were bothering me_, and shaking her head completely ignoring everything I was trying to say. At some point later, in some part of my mind I heard Emmett sigh deeply in the background. He moved from his spot in the room and just turned to leave… I didn't care and nor did I look away from the beautifully tear-stained face of the women that I would give anything to see smile again. Emmett will regret upsetting her.

"Edward… Edward stop that please?" Bella pleaded with me but I was lost in thought and missed what I had done to upset her, my eyes grew wide with fear as I thought of what I could have done.

I immediately released her from my embrace and jumped off the bed to look down on her so I could more easily see what damage I had inadvertently caused from not paying enough attention while she was in my presence. Bella was so very breakable and she was already crying from Emmett's teasing now on top of that I end up putting her in PAIN! … Uhhgg, how did this night get so messed up and how could I possibly be so damn careless with her so close. I can't believe I hadn't noticed my mistake sooner. My eyes roamed over every inch of Bella in a less than a second and yet I couldn't seem to find any trace of my mistake or remember the source of her pain. I just stared down at her deep chocolate brown eyes confused from her shock as her mind tries to catch up with my moments and her pain. I watched as her shock faded and more pain slowly pooled in her already wide eyes, she was hurt really hurt and I couldn't find the cause of her pain. Of course I didn't have to wait too long before I realized my overreaction to the situation. Bella's eyes suddenly filled with a new kind of pain - one I had seen a few time before and each time cut me deeper than the first - I saw the pain of rejection. She slowly dropped her eyes and curled into herself in the middle of the bed, legs and arms folding in and holding herself together.

"NO, no Bella please don't. …" I didn't know how this night had gotten so messed up but surely I could salvage something from the night. "Its ok Bella. I thought you were hurt … that I had hurt you accidentally. I'm so sorry Love, its ok." I whispered to her, pulling her onto my lap sitting back on the bed and continuing my actions from before, only paying closer attention this time, I would never be able to loose my focus like that again.

"I'm not hurt. … How could you possibly think that you could hurt me?" Bella asked with only a hint of the quickly fading sadness from before. "OH!… and also as I was saying before Emmett interrupted me was that you are my teddy bear Edward. So that's just ridiculous. OH! Oh, oh?"

I watched again as Bella scrambled off my lap, well _tried _to I was completely unwilling to allow her to go anywhere at this moment. She didn't seem too pleased that she couldn't go do whatever it was that she was about to do but at the same time she didn't try to fight nearly as hard as she could; regardless of how useless her fighting would have been anyway. Bella relaxed back into my arms but her head and eyes continued to roam the room probably searching for what ever she had remembered in the middle of her thought. She was turning and spinning the best she could while still staying close in my embrace until suddenly she stopped while looking just behind us, back to the corner where she had been crying not even ten minutes before. My gaze followed hers over my shoulder and laying there on the floor was that piece of paper with slightly wrinkled edges from her gripping it too tightly. I turned back to see her looking between me and the paper most likely trying to figure how to get the paper with me not allowing her to leave my arms. I couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped my lips watching her as I slowly leaned back pulling her down to lay on top of me and stretching my arm out over my head to retrieve the seemingly important page. Bella's heavenly giggles filled my ears as I wrapped both my arms around her again, not bothering to sit back up. I handed her the paper as I tenderly pressed my lips to her forehead. She was smiling brightly and laid her head against my chest as she took the paper. I wasn't paying much attention to how long we stayed like this but it didn't seem to matter, as the time passed Bella's steady breathing and beautiful heartbeat were the only things that mattered to me. Bella was what mattered. At some point during the silence Bella had placed the paper on the bed just beside my head and softly whispered what I can only assume to be the poem that was written there because I recognized the paragraph that I glimpsed before. Listening to the rest of the poem had cleared a few things up for me, suck as where all the talk about teddy bears came from and why she had cried as she read it to herself earlier but there were still some things I couldn't understand. Why did she run from me to cry in the corning clinging to this paper as if nothing else mattered? _Mostly why did she run_?

"Bella." I whispered into the silence still not sure what I wanted to say but having to say something so allowing her name to be sufficient for now.

"I love you Edward and I know that you are my teddy bear… maybe that's not the best term for it but still this poem just… it just speaks to me?" Bella whispered back with a hint of uncertainty at the end.

"As I love you, Bella and always will." I kissed her soft warm lips very lightly and tightened my hold on her. "I can see how you could identify with the words … to a point but I don't understand why you would run away from me before? Had I upset you? I was worried when I found you crying and then you were desperately holding onto that paper. I wondered what could have caused that reaction from you with just a piece of paper and what had I done wrong to cause you to run away from me like that?"

"I'm sorry! … I was overcome with my emotions and I guess I just thought you would take the paper from me. I didn't want you to take it from me Edward." Bella said as she buried her face into my chest again. "I'm sorry if I upset you or made you worry about anything but I really love this poem and in the moment I wasn't thinking clearly. I couldn't loose it"

"I see. Well I can understand that, Love. I'm just glad that I hadn't done something to hurt you, I could never forgive myself if that were to be the case. I love you so much Bella and I would do anything to see you smile, seeing you cry like that was nothing but pure torture for me." I thought on what I was saying now as well as what she was saying and quickly found myself annoyed, this was not what I wanted to do tonight. "No, you know what; enough. I don't want to talk about this anymore Bella. All I want is to lay here with you safely in my arms and enjoy my night alone with you. Maybe that poem is right after all. _There's _nothing _to fear so just go to bed_."

I felt and heard Bella's content sigh when she laid her head back down. "Alright Edward, I love you and I'm sorry you had to feel that way but you are right. All I want is to curl up safe in your arms and sleep. I have nothing to fear as long as I can go to bed in the arms of my teddy bear!"

So that's just what she did. I gently moved us so that we were now laying the right way with my head at the head of the bed and Bella safely and contently in my arms curled to my chest. I wouldn't have it any other way as I wrapped the thick blankets around her it was starting to get colder outside and my skin was slowly making her shiver. She tried to argue that the blankets weren't necessary but I saw right through her lies and won the argument as her tiredness took over. Slowly she began to drift closer to a peaceful sleep as I rubbed soothing circles along her back and hummed her lullaby to her, she always told me that doing so helped her sleep. That thought alone was enough to make me smile and then I was left to watch this breathtakingly gorgeous and perfectly exquisite angel sleeping peacefully in my cold hard and protectively dangerous arms. This last thought brought with it more thoughts about the poem… _The time may come when love isn't enough. There comes a time to just say goodbye. Its hard to move on, I know it can be tough. The tears will come and go but still the time will fly. … I spend my time thinking at night. What fun we have had and what tears lie ahead. There's nothing to fear so just go to bed. _These parts in particular stuck with me throughout the night. I made that mistake once already and I would never make it again. Bella was … is, Bella is my everything and loosing her was agonizing, completely unbearable except I had thought it was what was best for her. I would suffer anything for _her_….!

A/N: Well that's what I have so far and I think it's a good place to stop but I'm also thinking of continuing on with this one… maybe make it my first real multi-chapter story, what do you think? Mind you though I don't tend to work on stories like some of the other really great authors on this site. I don't update regularly and I can't tell you when I would be posting the next chapter if I do continue. It could be a few days or a few weeks _depending on when I have the time and a good enough idea to work with lol. _Well if you want me to continue this story or have a good idea you want to share, message me and message you back soon. I'll tell you if I'm planning to work with and maybe I'll even use some of the ideas I get. Anyone that messages me or reviews this story will get up dates.

I don't usually do long author notes nor do I ask for reviews or anything because I mostly just write for myself but love to hear what people thing so I started posting on here and I feel for this story it would be really nice to get some reader feed back and ideas. I'm looking forward to your thoughts!


End file.
